


The True Mate

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Knotting, Leaving Home, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Dean was just a Beta while Cas was an Omega. Relationships between Omegas and Betas weren’t impossible, but unfortunately very often doomed to failure. Like now, when Cas had met his true mate. Dean always knew this would happen. Although Cas had assured him a thousand times that he only wanted Dean and never would leave him for an Alpha, Dean always knew it wasn't true...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was on my mind for a while now. And today I was in the mood for something new. But even if our sweethearts are very sad in the beginning there will be a happy ending. Pinky Promise!! ^-^

Dean heard the clapping of skin to skin and Cas' needy moans in every room. There was no escape. Not even in the farthest guestroom. It was the most horrible experience in his whole life and it made him feel sick. He wanted to go into the bedroom and drag away the Service Alpha from Cas so badly, but he couldn't. Not in Cas present condition. His heat was very bad this time and they were waiting much too long. Dean wanted to call the Omega Service much sooner, but Cas had stopped him. Of course, he knew how much Dean suffered when they had to call for a service.

It didn't happen very often, thank God, and usually, Cas was sane enough that he involved Dean. Even if he was knotted by a Servicalpha, he only touched Dean and never the Alpha. It still hurt Dean that he couldn't give Cas what he needed because he was only a beta and had no knot, but at least he knew that it was only the Omegas damn biology and not his feelings that made the knot of an alpha necessary. But this time it was different. Castiel's heat was so strong and the Omega fell so quickly into a heat delirium that he no longer perceived anything around him. He recognized just the Service Alpha. Something must have triggered Cas heat because it was out of his usual time and really bad. Dean knew what this meant, but knowing the truth was something completely different than hearing it. So he wasn’t prepared for the pain when the Service Alpha told him that Cas must have met his true mate and the smell of this Alpha must have caused the unexpected heat. The pitying look the Service Alpha sent him didn’t help either.  
So somewhere out there Cas had met his true mate without realizing it. Dean always knew this could happen. Although Cas had assured him a thousand times that he only wanted Dean and never would leave him for an Alpha, Dean always knew it wasn't true.

„Alpha, yes…. Knot me, breed me…!“ he heard Cas screaming.

Dean covered his ears, but it was too late. Tears were already pouring down his cheeks. A sobbing escaped his throat.  
So this was the end.  
The end of the best thing that ever happened to Dean. Cas and he were best friends since they met in kindergarten. The Beta still remembered exactly how happy he was when Cas presented as an Omega at the age of fourteen and how disappointed he was when he didn’t present. At the age of eighteen, he finally had to realize that he wasn’t an Alpha, as he had always assumed. Dean was just a beta. Relationships between Omegas and Betas weren’t impossible, but unfortunately very often doomed to failure.  
Cas had confessed to him during college that he had been in love with him for an eternity. One of the happiest days in Dean's life. Of course, there was always that little voice in the back of his head that warned him that it wouldn't work out, that Dean would never be enough for someone like Cas.

And now the time had come for him to realize that the little voice was right. He wasn't good enough for Cas. Somewhere out there was Castiel’s true mate. Dean was not allowed to stand in the way of the Omega’s happiness. He had no right to put his own needs above Cas's.  
Cas and Sam always came first. And this fact wouldn't change now, even if it broke Dean's heart.  
The noises from the bedroom had stopped and Dean heard a knock on the door.

"Yes," he answered, tired.

He didn't even bother to wipe away the tears which were still running down his cheeks. He must have looked like a picture of misery.

„I am… he is sleeping now, but… but I have to come back in an hour or so. Maybe you could give him something to eat and drink. He will need it, you know…”

Embarrassed the Service Alpha looked down. They both knew that he had to knot him again.  
This was the moment when something broke in Dean when he knew he wouldn’t be around when the Alpha would be back to continue his Service.  
He nodded and ran his hand over his face. Slowly he got up and escorted the Service Alpha to the door. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich and a glass of water for the sleeping Omega and put both on Cas‘ nightstand.  
Finally, he packed his clothes and most of his belongings. He went into the bedroom again and kissed Cas for the last time.

„Oh God, you have no idea how much I love you, Cas. I always will. And therefore I have to let you go. You deserve to be happy even if happy means being without me.” Dean whispered into the Omega’s ear.

He was still asleep and looked so peaceful. One last time Dean touched his cheeks and then he grabbed his belongings and went to the Impala without turning back.  
Inside the car, he pulled out his mobile to text Charlie.

D: Would you look after Cas. He is in heat and the Service Alpha will be back soon. He has a key but I would feel better if Cas wouldn’t be alone.

C: Dean! Where are you? Why can’t you look after him?

D: Please, Charlie. I need to know he is okay.

Charlie didn't answer, his phone rang instead. He answered it with a deep sigh.

„Hey, Charlie“

„Dean, please tell me you are not planning to do what I think.“

“Charlie, I…”

“Dean, Cas loves you. He loved you since the very first moment you two met. You can’t leave him. It will break his heart.”

Dean couldn’t stifle a sob.

“I know… Charlie, I know, but I have to… It breaks my heart as well, believe me.”

“Dean…” Her voice was gentle now. “So why do you leave him?”

“He is in heat… it’s so bad and strong and it is too early…the… the Servicealpha thinks it’s triggered by… by his true mate. And… and I think he is right.”

“Shit! Dean… I am so sorry. But are you sure? Maybe…”

“No, Charlie. Please don’t… I have to let him go. To be honest, I always knew this could happen. Cas always was too good for me. He deserves to be with his true mate, even if the thought…”

Fuck! How many tears could be in one single man?

“Please, promise me you’ll take care of him. I beg you, Charlie. He will need a friend.”

“I promise, but what about you, Dean? For sure you will need a friend too.”

“I’ll manage all right, don’t worry.”

“Do you have any plans?” She wanted to know.

“Not now. I will quit my job at Bobby’s garage and leave. I will see…”

“Wouldn’t it be better to talk to Cas. It will be a shock for him when his mind is clear again and he realizes…”

“No! He would never let me go and I’m not sure if I would be strong enough to leave. I have to go now.”

“Dean, I am so sorry. Please promise me you’ll get in touch with me from time to time. I need to know you are all right.”

“I will, Charlie. And… thanks”


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Cas felt when he woke up was that he was incredibly thirsty. It was almost as if he had run through the desert for days without water. The bed next to him was empty, so Dean must have gotten up by now. Somehow he had lost his bearings. He couldn't even say what day it was. Slowly he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Oh, God, he really needed a shower. He felt sweaty and sticky. Besides, he was sore in the most impossible places. But first things first.  
The kitchen was empty, so it had to be a weekday, and Dean was already at work. He looked at the kitchen clock. 7:15.  
This was odd. Usually, at this time Dean would still be in the kitchen having breakfast. Maybe he overslept and was having a shower right now. Cas made his way to the bathroom.

"Dean?"

But the bathroom was also empty. He frowned in confusion. If only he could remember something. But his brain was still refusing service. So he put the coffee maker on and took a shower afterwards.  
After showering and drinking his first cup of coffee, he felt like a human being again. He still couldn't figure out where Dean was, though.

"Hey, Cas, it's good to have you back. Is there more where you got your coffee from" a female voice asked.

"Charlie! What. . . excuse me, I am happy to see you, but what are you doing here? And do you know where Dean is? Bobby's garage doesn't open until nine but he is nowhere to be found. "

Charlie suddenly became very serious and avoided looking him in the eye.  
Cas knew immediately that something was wrong.

„Oh God, please tell me Dean is okay.“

„Yes, yes. Dean is all right. It’s just… Shit, Cas how much do you remember?“

Cas felt the fear slowly creeping up on him. Something was so wrong.

„Where. Is. He?“

Charlie took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Gone. Cas, Dean is gone. I am so sorry…”

“What do you mean, gone? Where did he go? I don’t understand.”

“You went into heat.”

Oh yes, now he remembered. He went into an unexpected heat. It was really bad. He didn’t want to call the Omega Service. He knew how Dean felt seeing someone else touching Cas. And of course, he understood. Would someone else touch Dean… He didn’t want to finish the thought. And then it hit him like a hammer. Fuck!

“I went into a heat delirium, didn’t I?”

Charlie just nodded.  
Oh God! Dean must be so angry at him. He had to feel betrayed. When he was in a heat delirium he wouldn’t even have noticed his boyfriend. He would only have focused on the Service Alpha. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“How bad is it? Is he very angry at me?”

“Cas…”

“Is he at Sam’s place? Or is he at his father’s house?”

“Cas…”

“Charlie, please tell me where he is. I have to talk to him. Oh God. I’m such an idiot. I didn’t want him to call the Omega Service. If I wouldn’t have been so stubborn I wouldn’t have ended in a heat delirium. It’s all my fault. I…”

“Cas, Dean is gone forever.”

It was like someone had sucked all the air out of his lungs.

„What… what do you mean by forever?“ Cas wanted to know in a shaky voice.

“He packed his things and left Lawrence. I… I don’t know where he is right now.”

No! That wasn’t possible.  
The Omega all but run into their bedroom and opened their wardrobe. All of Dean’s clothes were missing. He headed to the living room. Most of Dean’s books his Classic Rock CD’s and some of his DVD’s were gone too.  
No, no, no. Please. Nooo!

“He is gone! He left me because of the heat delirium, didn’t he? It’s all my fault. It’s my….it’s my fucking fault. I pushed away the one person I love more than anything else because I couldn’t control my stupid body. He must hate me.”

Castiel felt so helpless.

“No, Cas. Of course, Dean doesn’t hate you. He loves you.”

“Then tell me, why did he leave?” Cas shouted.

“Because he thinks you met your true mate and he didn’t want to be in the way.”

“What the fuck? I didn’t…”

“Please think, Cas. This was no regular heat. Dean said it was much too early and you went into heat delirium very fast. There is only one explanation.”

“But even if I met them. I don’t want them. I only ever wanted Dean!”

Cas was crying now. He had no chance to hold back the tears.

“Dean knew you would react like this. That’s the reason why he left. He wants you to be happy with your true mate and he thinks you never would give it a try if he is still around.”

“Charlie, I have to find him. I can’t let him go. I can’t. He means everything to me. I can’t lose him, please… I can’t… I can’t lose him…”

The Omega let himself slide to the floor, his head supported in both hands. He trembled with tears.  
Charlie set down on the floor next to him and hugged him. She always had the feeling that her two friends were meant for each other. How cruel fate could be to separate them. It would take ages for Cas to get over Dean. At the moment she even doubted that could ever be the case.  
Slowly she swayed Cas back and forth in her arms like a little child. And although her back hurt after some time, she continued holding Cas in her arms. It was late afternoon when he calmed down and let himself be put to bed. She even managed to get him to drink a little bit, but he refused to eat anything.  
It broke her heart to see Cas so desperate. And somehow she couldn’t imagine that there should be someone out there who would match better to Cas, whom the Omega would love as much or even more than Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's path led him to California. If he had to leave everything he ever cared about behind him, at least he wanted to see as much sunshine as possible. He found a job in a car-repair shop near the beach and a small apartment nearby.

In the three weeks since he left Lawrence, he had not managed to turn on his cell phone and call Charlie or Sam. He was way too scared that there might be news of Cas. He didn't know if he was ready to hear it yet. Maybe the Omega had found his true mate again in the meantime and was grateful that Dean had left on his own.

Although Dean knew that this was the best of all possibilities, he wanted Cas to be happy, this thought almost made him cry every time.  That's why he didn't call Charlie or Sam. He didn't want to know. He just wasn't ready.

 

"Good morning, Dean!" Lisa, the pretty secretary welcomed him with a radiant smile, just like every morning. She was a single parent Beta. Dean had already met her son Ben. He was a good boy.

"Morning, Lisa!" He took the steaming coffee she offered him.

"Lisa, you know you don't have to make coffee for me. I'm not your boss. " 

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Besides, I would offer a cup of coffee to Benny too, if he would drink it.” She said, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, sure thing. You could offer me a cup of tea instead, Lisa. " Benny answered with a smirk on his lips.

Dean hadn't noticed the Alpha entering the hallway of the garage. As always, he was in a terribly good mood. But no one could blame him. Everybody knew he fell in love just a few weeks before Dean got here.

"Unfortunately, I only have a coffee machine and no water boiler, Benny. "

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure if Dean were just drinking tea, we'd have one by now. "  The Alpha winked at her.

The poor secretary blushed even more. In another life, Dean wouldn’t have thrown this chance away. Lisa was beautiful, funny and clearly interested. But this was still his old life. Even though he had moved away from Lawrence for miles, this didn’t change the fact that for him there was only Cas. And this fact would perhaps never change.

"Thanks for the coffee, Lisa. " He said and tried to smile at her. He wanted to walk past her and follow Benny into the garage, but she held him back. 

"I don't know what happened to you, Dean, but please believe me when I tell you it gets better... Ben's father is an Alpha. I was just six months pregnant when he met his true mate and left me right there. It took me three years to be ready to go on another date. I know it's a long time, but whatever it is, it gets better. "

Dean could only stare at her. Lisa had been through the same! In all his pain, he forgot that everything that had happened to him had already happened to thousands of betas too. Even if that didn’t change his feelings, it was good to know that he was not alone. And for the very first time in three weeks he hoped that there might be a life after Cas, at some point.

Before he could even think about it, he hugged Lisa.

"Thank you" he muttered into her hair.

"It's the same problem, isn't it?" she asked gently.

Dean only nodded.

 

Maybe it wasn’t wise to look at his messages in the bistro during lunch break, but after the short conversation with Lisa and a very busy morning shift, he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to know how Cas was doing and he wanted Sam and Charlie to know he had arrived safely in his new life.

When he switched on his cell phone for the first time in three weeks, his fingers trembled.

96 messages! Oh my god!

Most of them were from Cas, but there were also some from Sam, Charlie and his father.

He decided to start with the news from his Dad. Somehow that seemed to be safe.

_> Hey Son, I hope you are okay. Sam told me everything. I’m really sorry. I am calling because of your medicine. You will need your allergy pills. Please send me your new address. I’ll send them.<_

_>_ _Hey Dean, It’s me again. Need your address to send you the pills. <_

…

What the heck? His father called ten times because of his allergy pills. Dean decided to send him a message back.

_> Hey Dad! Don’t worry. I will see a doctor here. For sure he will give me a prescription. Dust mite allergy isn’t that uncommon.<_

Sam’s messages were about their Dad needing his new address because of the medicine and that he hoped that Dean was okay.

Dean typed a reply:

_> Sorry for not texting you earlier. I am in California. The weather is good, the beach is nice… No seriously. I am ok. I have a job and a little apartment. I will call you soon. Promise! Tell dad I am not a baby. I can take care of my allergy. There is no need to worry.<_

Then he opened Charlie's messages.

Of course, she also wanted to know if he was all right, but most of the time she worried about Cas. Apparently, he refused to eat, he cried a lot and he didn’t go to work. Fuck!

But it was her last message that broke his heart, even if he felt like a prick because Cas deserved to be happy.

_> Dean, I think we found Cas’ true mate. Gabe and I went through every event. According to the medical encyclopedia of omegas, it takes about three days after an Omega meets his true mate to the outbreak of a heat. So it must have been the weekend when he first saw them. Cas told me that you had the gastric flu and he did the grocery shopping on his own. The rest of the weekend he was at home with you. At first, I thought it could have been someone at the supermarket but this has proved to be wrong. But outside the store, Cas dropped his bag and an alpha helped him. And Gabe found the man. His name is Balthazar Roche, he is 33 and a lawyer. He had a cold when they met. So maybe he didn’t smell his true mate right there. I have no explanation why Cas didn’t recognize him immediately but the most important thing: Balthazar Roche is single and more than willing to get to know Cas. Dean, I am so glad. Everything will be okay. You did the right thing.<_

After this message, everything fell apart again. Dean wasn’t able to look at Cas’ messages. He only noticed that they ended four days ago. Dean assumed that Cas met this Balthazar guy at this time and…

Fuck! It hurt so bad. He didn’t want this lawyer to be what Cas always wanted. He could barely stand the thought that this man would be able to give Cas everything he needed. It wouldn’t be necessary to call the Omega Service ever again…

It didn’t only hurt, Dean felt guilty as well. Guilty that he wasn’t able to be happy for the Omega. That he hated his true mate even if he never met him.

When he felt tears prick in his eyes he paid his bill and left.

Maybe it was because of the tears which were clouding his vision, maybe it was because his mind didn’t pay attention about the traffic, but Dean didn’t see the car coming when he crossed the street in front of his working place.

So the pain because of the impact hit him completely unprepared. But before Dean could even think about what had happened, everything around him went black.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your nice comments. They mean the world to me ^-^

„What are you doing?“ Charlie wanted to know.

“I am packing my things. My flight leaves in three hours.”

“Flight? Cas, where do you wanna go?”

“Sam told you Dean is in California. So I am going to look for him. I’m going mad here.”

“Oh my God, Cas! That’s insane and you know it. A few million people must live there. How are you ever gonna find him?“

“There are about forty.”

“What?”

“About forty million people are living in California,” Cas said calmly.

“Cas…”

“But I know he is in Santa Cruz. We always wanted to go there together. And there are only about 60 000 citizens in Santa Cruz. It’s not a big town. I will find him, even if I have to visit every car-repair shop.”

“What…? Cas, you can’t know he is in Santa Cruz. This is insane. Cas, please look at me. I googled it. There are several phases after a break-up. At first, you are desperate for answers, afterwards, you are in denial, then there are bargaining, relapse, anger and finally acceptance. You are in each of this phases except the last one.”

“Listen, Charlie, I appreciate what you did for me. You are a good friend, but now I need you to trust me. I know what I am doing. I left 79 messages on his phone. He didn’t answer one. He won’t give me a chance to talk to him, so I have to force him to listen to me.”

“You already planned everything, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did. I don’t believe this whole true mate thing. You and Gabe tried everything to find them but you didn’t. And only for the record, even if Balthazar would have been my true mate it wouldn’t matter because Dean is the one and only to me and I will get him back, by all means.”

“Wow, you are really determined.”

“Yes, I am. I won’t let him go without a fight. Maybe we will break up in the end but he has to look at me and tell me face to face that he doesn’t want me anymore.”

“Cas, that’s not fair, you know that is not the case. It was hard for him to let you go. That’s the reason why I told him about Balthazar when we thought he could be the one…”

“Charlie, no! What have you done? Dean has to think I just replaced him like old shoes or something like that. Fuck! Fuck you all! Why does everyone else think they know what’s best for me? Dean is best for me, even if he thinks he is not good enough, even if he thinks I need an Alpha.”

“Come on, Cas. You know there will be times when you have to call the Omega Service. And it will break Dean’s heart again because every time he will be reminded that he definitely is not enough, because he has NO FUCKING KNOT! I’m sorry to be so brutal, but this is the truth. This is not only about you. It’s also about Dean. You are making it harder for him to forget you if you try to find him. Did you ever think about that? And what about your true mate. What if he smells you again or if you smell him. There is no way to win this game, Cas. In the end, there will always be someone hurt.”

Charlie was talking herself into a rage. Her face was red and her eyes sparkled.

“Yes. Yes, I did think about all of this. The side effects of the suppressants are too bad for me, so I decided to … I decided to have my scent glands removed in a surgery.”

“You… what? Are… are you serious? You want to… Oh my God, Cas! You would be like a…”

“I would be like a beta, like Dean. If that’s the only way to be with him, I would be happy to do it.”

“He will never let that happen.”

“We will see.”

Cas sighed deeply, closed his suitcase and kissed her on the cheek.

“You should wish me luck.”

“Of course I wish you luck, Cas, but this is …”

She was interrupted by the Omegas phone ringing. He didn’t know the number but there was always hope it could have been Dean.  
Quickly he answered the call.

“Hello”

“Hello, this Donna Hanscum from the Dominican Hospital in Santa Cruz. Am I talking to Castiel Novak.?  
"  
The Omega let out a shaky breath.

DEAN!

“Did something happen to Dean?”

“Mr Novak you are listed as Mr Winchester’s first emergency call. He had a car accident and...”

“Oh my God! Is he injured? How bad is it? My flight goes in three hours. I…”

“Mr Novak please calm down. I am not allowed to tell you any details but he is not about to die.”

Cas closed his eyes in relief for a brief moment.

“Thank you for calling me. I will be there as soon as possible.”

“ Cas, you're shaking all over your body. What has happened?”

"Dean was in a car accident. I was still registered as his emergency contact. The nurse wasn't allowed to give me any details, but apparently, he's not in any danger of his life. He is really in Santa Cruz, Charlie. I knew it. "

Tears were falling down the Omega’s cheeks now.

"Cas, even if you're still registered as his emergency contact, he may not want to talk to you. I'm sure the car accident didn't change the facts for him. " Gently she touched his arm.

"I know, but I have to try. "

Charlie hugged him and let out a deep sigh.

„I know you have to. I know. And I wish you luck. Both of you.“

 

When Cas was at the hospital nine hours later, he was completely exhausted. The worries about Dean paired with the last weeks and the stress of the flight had cost him all his strength. Now he stood in front of the information desk in the entrance hall of the hospital and was terribly nervous. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, my name is Castiel Novak. I got a call because I'm Dean Winchester's emergency contact. "

"Oh. Mr Novak. Yes, we contacted you but it seems like there is a problem. . . Um. . . . would you wait a second?"

Of course, Dean wouldn't want to see him. What did he expect? Certainly not that it would be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like the new chapter. Please tell me what you think. ^-^

Through the large window on the wall to the corridor Dean saw the doctor talking to the nurse and although he felt that he was not too seriously injured, Dean started to worry. Did they talk about him? But he had no time to think about it any further because only a few moments later both entered the room. 

"Hello, Mr Winchester. I'm Dr Crowley, and this is your nurse Rowena." He looked at the patient file and studied it briefly.

"I'm not really a man who believes in angels, but in your case, I have to admit you had a guardian angel, Mr Winchester. You apparently run right in front of a car. It’s a miracle that you were not seriously injured. You only have a few abrasions and bruises and a concussion. That's all."

Dean’s head fell back on the pillow in relieve. Thank God it wasn't that bad. He would soon be able to go back to work. There was no way he could afford to be absent right away. Benny, his boss was a good guy, but the man needed help in the garage and if Dean would drop out, he would have to find someone else.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Mr Winchester. It's not the injuries from that accident that are making me worry, it are your blood values. Your liver values are very elevated. Thank God the liver is an organ that is able to regenerate but only up to a certain point. So, unfortunately, I have to tell you that there is no way you can go on taking Relevium. We found the pills in your jacket pocket when we looked for your name and any contact numbers." Dr Crowley explained.

Dean shrugged, which turned out to be a mistake. Oh god! Was there any part of his body that didn't hurt? 

“Okay, I'll take a different medicine then."

"Mr Winchester, there are no alternatives to Relevium."

Dean looked at the doctor in surprise.

"There's only one cure for dust allergy? Are you serious?"

The doctor had to be kidding.

"No, there are hundreds of pills for house dust allergies. Unfortunately, Relevium does not help against allergies, Mr Winchester. It is one of the strongest suppressants on the market, licensed especially for alphas that have lost their true mate. "

"What?"

Dean wasn’t sure if his brain was working properly.

"I know the question is very personal, but when did you lose your true mate?"

"What. . . I don't understand. I'm a Beta. Betas don't have true mates. Listen, if you're trying to play tricks on me… Ah… I see. Where is the hidden camera?" 

"Okay, Mr Winchester, let's get one thing straight. This is not some stupid prank. You're definitely not a Beta. You are an alpha who suppresses his second gender with the help of Relevium. My question as a doctor is for how long. "

"I... I... I'm not an Alpha. I don't have a knot. "

"Of course not. Do you know how high the hormone level in a dose of Relevium is? How on earth should it be possible to form a knot in this case?  Mr Winchester, it is extremely important that you tell me exactly when you lost your true mate, when you started taking the pills and who is prescribing them. You must know that Relevium isn't allowed in every state. It’s not allowed here in California, for example. "

Dean was feeling dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was because of the conclusion or the things the doctor said.

"Okay, Doc. So here's my story. I never had a true mate because I'm a Beta. I had my first allergy attack at the age of thirteen. I know it was June because it was only a few weeks after my best friend presented as an Omega. I was at his house. We played with his sister's new cats and suddenly I couldn't breathe anymore. My friend's Mom called my father and we went to Dr Shurley. After that, I always took the pills. My father gave them to me... "

"Wait a minute. Your father gives them to you? Why?"

"I don't know. I'm busy and he has to see Dr Shurley anyway, since my mother's death. . . . . "

"Mr Winchester, were your parents true mates?"

"Yes, they were. That's why he has to. . . "

Oh, fuck! Could it be that his father…? But why? Why would he do that to his son?

"I have no idea why but I am nearly sure that you have a cat allergy and that your father didn't want you to present as an Alpha. I would suggest that we switch the pills to a lighter suppressant. In the long run, you should stop taking suppressants at all. Your biology is already completely mixed up and it will take years for everything to settle down. The light suppressants will allow your body to slowly adjust to your natural hormones. I must warn you, though. Any unmated omega would trigger a rut. If by a happy coincidence you should meet your true mate, you would immediately slide into a rut. If I say immediately I mean immediately, like in the same minute. This means that your body doesn't care where you are at that moment, even if it's the subway. I hope you understand what this means. This could be awkward, for you, for your mate and for everyone else. I'll make sure your nurses are Alphas, Betas or mated Omegas. Unfortunately, we will also have to check who is going to visit you until your body is adjusted to the new hormone level."

Dean tried to process all the information.

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that it will take about two weeks until we're halfway back in control of your hormone levels."

Fuck! Two weeks. There went his job at Benni’s garage.

"I suggest you call your father. He should have a lot to tell you. You can also prepare him that we have to make a report to the police. The allocation of Relevium to children is strictly forbidden."

Dean didn't know what to think. He was an Alpha! After all these years he was really an Alpha. He would finally present. That's all he ever wanted. He wanted to be Cas’ Alpha.  Oh god! It just wasn't fair. If everything had gone the way nature intended, he and Cas would have been bonded long ago. But now it was too late. Cas had found his true mate and there was no place for Dean. Finally, his biggest dream came true and it didn’t matter anymore! He lost Cas forever. So he lost everything.

Why? Why on earth did his father do that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I am so overwhelmed by all your comments. Thank you so much! I love to write this story and it's so much more fun because I know someone is actually reading it. ^-^  
> So let's go on:

The few seconds Cas had to wait for the nurse to return turned into half an hour. The Omega wondered what took her so long? Shouldn’t it be easy? All she had to do was telling him that she was sorry but Dean didn’t want to see him. It was clear that this had to be the reason.

But when she came back, she wasn’t alone. There was a doctor by her side.

“Mr Novak, nice to meet you. I am Dr Crowley. I am very sorry that you had to wait. Would you be so kind to follow me into my office? I have a few questions.”

Oh my God! The nurse on the phone told him that Dean wouldn’t die but maybe he was badly injured, maybe he lost his ability to see or he became paraplegic. In this case, he would fight even harder. Dean wouldn’t want to be a burden, but…

“Mr Novak. I can literally hear you thinking. Please don’t be alarmed. This is not about the accident. I am sorry that I can’t give you any details because you are not mated or related to Mr Winchester, but I need your help. Mr Winchester needs your help.”

Cas nodded his head. Even if he felt a stab of pain when he heard the doctor saying that he wasn’t Dean’s mate.  But of course! He would do anything to help Dean.

Together they entered Dr Crowley's office.

“Please take a seat, Mr Novak. Do you want some coffee? You look like you would need it.”

“Yes, please. I could really use a cup of coffee right now. I wasn’t able to get much sleep in the last few weeks.“

The doctor went back to the door and opened it.

“Rowena!” he shouted.

The red-haired women appeared immediately.

“I know that’s not part of your job but could you be so nice to get us some coffee?”

The nurse nodded but Cas noticed that she didn’t look pleased.

“Mr Novak for how long have you known Mr Winchester?”

“About twenty-four years. Dean and I met in kindergarten.”

“Do you know if he takes any pills?”

Pills? What was this about? Cas was confused?

“I don’t understand. Why is this important?”

“Please just answer my questions.”

“No…Yes, he needs his allergy pills. But that’s all… I guess.”

Mr Crowley nodded and wrote something down on his scratch pad.

“Do you know the name of the pills?”

“No…”

They were interrupted by the red-haired nurse bringing their coffees. 

“No I can’t remember the name of the pills,” Cas said after he took one sip of the hot liquid.

“I didn’t pay enough attention, though. But… I think the name starts with >R<”

“Do you know since when Mr Winchester has to take them?”

“Since the age of thirteen. He was at my house when his allergy started. It was kind of an emergency.”

The doctor nodded again, obviously pleased with that answer.

“Does Mr Winchester see a doctor to get them?”

“I don’t understand….”

“Please Mr Novak.”

“I think he sees Dr Shurley. But most of the time Dean’s Dad buys them. Dean’s very busy at the garage. I think his father is concerned that he would forget them. He is a little bit overprotective sometimes.”

Cas took another sip while Dr Crowley was writing something down. The coffee was very good, strong with sugar and cream. Just like Cas liked it.

“I don’t understand why this is important, Doctor.”

“I know this must sound weird to you, but like I said earlier, I’m not allowed to tell you any details. Mr Winchesters brother will arrive soon. Maybe he will tell you more.”

>I can only hope so<, Cas thought. The uncertainty was hard to bear. After talking to the doctor, he had nothing more to do than to wait and see. He sat down in the waiting room, but after a moment the nurse approched him.

"Mr Novak, you might want to take a hotel room and get some rest or go out for dinner. Mr Winchester's brother won't arrive soon. I think it will take him a few more hours to be here, and there's nothing you can do here but wait, anyway. "

With a deep sigh, Cas rose from his chair. The nurse was right. There was nothing he could do until Sam got here. The thought of a shower and a hot meal was also very tempting.

Cas had, of course, expected that he wouldn't find Dean right away and, thank God, booked a hotel room. So he just had to call a cab and get there.

 

When Cas came back to the hospital about three hours later, he was at least shaved, showered and had something to eat. However, he was still tired as hell. The nurse at the information desk recognized him right away.

"Mr Novak. Mr Winchester's brother arrived an hour ago. If you want to wait, I will tell him you are here."

Cas nodded in agreement and sat down in the waiting room.

About ten minutes later, Sam entered the room. He hugged him warmly.

"Cas, it's so good to see you! How did you get here so fast? You must have boarded the plane immediately after the phone call from the hospital."

"I booked that flight days ago."

Sam looked at him in surprise.

"What? You couldn't have known Dean will have a car accident in Santa Cruz. "

"No, of course not! But when you mentioned he was in California, I thought he was in Santa Cruz. We've wanted to come here together for a long time. We even talked about moving here, because I was offered a job at the local college."

"How can it be that you two are not true mates?" Sam shook his head in disbelieve.

"You know why. Dean's a Beta, just like you. Betas don't have true mates."

"No, we don't, but we can still meet our true love."

"I agree with you, Sam. Only Dean is unconvincing."

"I know. My brother has always been stubborn as hell. But I'm sure this fact is not new to you."

"No." Cas answered sadly.

"Listen, Cas. There has been a strange turn of events. I don't even know where to start. "

Alarmed, Cas looked at the other man. 

"Because of the accident they had to check Dean's blood values and something was wrong. They assume it is because of the pills he has to take every day.  "

"Oh, the allergy pills? Dr Crowley asked me about them."

"Yes, but they're not allergy pills, they're suppressants. I don't know why yet, but our father seems to have prevented Dean from presenting. Anyway, Dean's not a Beta, he's an Alpha. "

Suddenly it seemed a thousand times harder to breathe. There were so many questions in his head right now. Dean was an Alpha? Dean was an Alpha! Dean was his Alpha! Cas was one hundred percent sure.

"Wh. . . what? He… Dean is an Alpha! Sam, I need to talk to him. You have to help me, please!"

"I'm sorry, Cas, but Dr Crowley has established a strict no-omega rule. Apparently, it would be bad for Dean’s hormonal level to be confronted with an unmated omega right away. "

Fuck! Now he had to wait even longer! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

At that moment he hated John Winchester from the bottom of his heart. Dean had to go through so much pain because of that decision. Cas had to think about all the times he had to call the Omega Service, the hurt look on Dean's face that he tried to hide every time. Oh, God, they could be mates by now, and the last terrible weeks would never have happened.

"But I promise I will help you as best I can. My brother can be a stubborn jerk, especially when he's convinced he's not good enough for someone." Sam said and he seemed to be very determined.


	7. Chapter 7

Right after Sam left the room, Dean picked up the phone and dialled his father's number.

"Dean! How are you? Sam told me you had. . . " 

Dean had no patience for his Dad’s stupid small talk. Even though he could imagine John Winchester's excuse, he wanted to hear it from his father in person.

„Why?“

„What do you mean?“

„You know exactly what I mean, Dad! Why did you have to destroy my life?”

“Dean, I never planned to destroy…”

“STOP IT! Stop lying to me, Dad! Why did you give me the pills?” Dean all but shouted.

“Dean, I just wanted to prevent…” his father tried to explain.

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you fucking dare to tell me you did this to prevent me from anything!”

“I didn’t want you to suffer like I had to¸ Dean. I did it all for you! Do you think it was easy for me? The pills were for me because I couldn’t stand the pain of losing your mother. But I decided to give them to you, even if I knew that the pain would never end without them.”

Dean couldn’t stifle an unhappy laugh.

“You really think you sacrificed yourself for me, don’t you?”

“Dean…”

Suddenly a terrible thought crossed his mind.

“Did … did you do the same to Sam?”

“No! Sam is really a Beta. There was no need to…”

Dean let out the breath he was holding in. Thank God! At least Sam wouldn’t suffer.

Dean was so tired. The last few weeks had cost him so much energy.

“I just wanted you to know you took away from me everything I ever wanted. It always felt wrong to be a beta. I always had the feeling that my body was betraying me. Maybe I will never know what it means to lose my true mate, but I know how it feels to lose the only person I ever loved more than my own life. So thank you, Dad, thank you for ruining my life. I don’t know what will happen to you, because the doctor said he has to call the police. But honestly, I don’t care!”

“Dean… Dean please I did it for you…I meant it well…” His father was crying now but Dean wasn’t able to bring himself to care. At that moment he didn’t know if he could ever forgive him.

“Maybe you meant well, but what you did was terrible. Goodbye, Dad.”

Dean didn’t wait for an answer before he ended the call.

A knock on the door prevented him from throwing his mobile on the wall.

“Hey Dean, it’s me again.”

“Hello, Sam.” Dean wiped away the tears.

“Did you call Dad?”

“Yes,” A sob escaped his throat.

“Let me guess, he did it to prevent you from losing your true mate.”

Dean nodded.

“Fucking idiot!” Sam cried.

“I’m just glad he didn’t do the same to you.”

“No, I am a real Beta, Dean. I always felt like a Beta.”

Sam cleared his throat.

“Cas is here.”

Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Cas is here? Why did he know where….?”

“Dean, it’s Cas we are talking about. The man knows you better than you know yourself.  I mentioned you are in California and he knew you had to be in Santa Cruz.”

The tears came back although Dean was laughing now.

“Yes, of course, he knew.”

“But they also called him because of the accident. He is still your first emergency call.”

“Oh shit. I forgot about that. I have to change it.”

“Dean…”

“No, please.  Can we talk about something else?  Tell him he should go back. Please, I can’t see him now. I don’t want to see what I have lost. Please, Sam. I.. I just… I can’t.”

“Dean, you haven’t lost …”

“Please, Sam. Not now.  I am so tired and so much happened today. I need a break from all this feelings and shit. The nurse offered me to take a sleeping pill and I think I’ll take it.”

“Okay.  I let you sleep then. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

The next days went by in a blur. Maybe it was because of the hormones, or because of the fact that his father betrayed him or it was because he lost Cas, but with every passing day, he got more and more depressed.  Sam tried to talk with him about Cas a few times, but Dean refused to even think about the Omega.

On the fourth day, Dr Crowley frowned when he looked at him.

“Mr Winchester I am worried. I am not sure if it’s because of the pills or something else but your hormonal level is disastrous. I am sorry but we need to act. We need to provoke a rut.”

Deans eyes went wide.  To be honest, he was afraid of his first rut.  He didn’t want to lose control over his body.

“There are several ways to do it. We can order an Omega from the Alpha Service…”

“No! No Alpha Service!” Dean interrupted the doctor.

“Okay. Do you want to send for an Omega you know?”

“No. I don’t …”

“All right, then we have to use the scent from a spray can. But I have to warn you. It won’t be easy to go through a rut without help from an Omega. Especially in your case. There is nothing shameful  about the Alpha Service, Mr Winch…”

“NO! I can do it without help.!”

The doctor raised an eyebrow because of Deans outburst, but he didn’t care. The thought of touching another Omega than Cas made him feel sick.

“As you like. Let’s start.”

The doctor left the room and a few minutes later Rowena entered the room with a spray can in her hand.

“This is the smell of an unmated Omega in heat. You should try to inhale as much as possible. In a few days, your rut should start. But after you inhaled we should move you to …. to a place which is more … um …soundproofed.”

Oh, God! Could this get any more embarrassing?

The nurse opened the spray can and pressed the button.  Dean tried to inhale the scent but he had to choke immediately.

The smell was awful, disgusting even.

“Woah. Is this supposed to smell so bad.” Dean asked the surprised nurse.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s beyond its expiration date. Wait a second. I will get another one. “

After a few moments, the nurse returned and they tried it again, but the result was the same.

“I… I don’t understand…” she said confused.

“Maybe we should call for Doctor Crowley,”  Dean suggested.

Rowena nodded her head and left the room to search for the doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but this week was so busy! I hope you enjoy the next part ^^

„You might like it or not, but we have to call the Alpha service. You can go through your rut alone if you really want to. However, this does not change the fact that we first have to urgently provoke a rut. Maybe it didn’t work because the scent from the cans is only synthetic. .“ Dr Crowley said.

„I told you that I don’t want an Alpha Service!“ Dean answered angrily.

“Yes you did, but if we don’t get you into a rut very soon, we'll probably never manage it. That means you stay a Beta. Even without the suppressants. I did my homework. There are only a few cases like yours in the whole world. Most people who started taking Revelium didn’t stop taking it... I found only one case from Russia. This Alpha never came back to a Rut and unfortunately died very early. That means there are not many possibilities. The Alpha Service, an Omega you know in person, or you take the pills your whole life and live as a beta. "

Fuck! He hated his father even more at that moment. What did he put him into? Dean didn't want to take the suppressants anymore. He wanted to be an Alpha. But there was no way he would involve Cas. The Omega was tied to another Alpha. So he had no choice but to consider the Alpha Service.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

„Okay, Doc! So it is the Alpha Service then. But I won’t use the Service Omega for anything else than smelling his scent.”

“Dean! You can’t be serious! Cas ….” Sam said frowning.

“Cas is not an option, Sam. He is mated to some lawyer.” Dean interrupted his brother.

“No! Cas isn’t mated. What are you talking about? He has no mating bite.”

Dean was a bit surprised hearing the news.

“If he isn’t mated by now he soon will be. He found his true mate.” Dean insisted.

“No, he didn’t! Dean, can’t you see that you are his…”

“Stop it! Please, Sam, stop it.”

“Dean, Cas wanted to get his scent glands removed in a surgery just to be with you.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes grew wide. Oh God! Dean would never let this happen. It was barbaric.

“Why should he do something like that? That’s insane!”

“Yes, it is. Charlie told me that he said he would do anything to be together with you and if his strong heats are the problem. He would change it.”

Fuck! Dean knew that this was something Cas would really do. He would do it for him. How was he supposed to get over this amazing man?

“Sorry, Mr Wincheste, but did I get this right. You were together with an Omega and you broke up?”

“Yes. We broke up because he met his true mate.” Dean answered sadly.

“I am not sure if this is true Doctor. I think that Dean is his true mate. Couldn’t it be possible that he smelled Dean’s second gender somehow?” Sam asked Dr Crowley.

“Only if he didn’t take his pills for two or more days. In that case, it would be possible that the Omega was able to smell him even if he didn’t realize. He would have gotten into heat a few days later.”

The doctor explained.

With triumph in his eyes, Sam looked at his brother.

“I never forgot my pills. Please, Sam, stop it. It hurts to even think about it. Please call the Alpha Service Dr Crowley.”

Sam knew he had no chance to convince Dean. It was time to take things into his own hands.

Ten minutes after the doctor left, Sam excused himself to leave as well. As soon as he was in the hallway he called Cas and asked him to come to the hospital. Cas arrived only half an hour later.

“Sam, what’s the matter. Is anything all right with Dean? God, you scared me to death.”

Sam explained the situation and watched in awe when Cas grew more and more angry.

When he was finished telling the Omega everything he saw Cas’ eyes sparkling.

“HE PREFERED TO CALL AN ALPHA SERVICE, THAN TO… ARRR I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!”

Sam had to smile. Yes, this was exactly what he had planned.

“Which room?” Cas wanted to know.

“377,” Sam said and Cas all but ran away.

 

Dean was laying on his bed when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in!”

The door was opened and a very pretty young girl entered the room.

“Hi, my name is Emma. You called an Alpha Service?”

Dean rose from his bed and the girl came closer.

She smelled nice. Maybe Crowley was right and it was only because the scent of the pins was synthetic. When she was in front of him she bent her head to one side so he had better access to smell her.

So he did. She really smelled nice. Dean inhaled deeper.

At that moment the door was pushed open with force.

Cas was standing there. His expression was furious and… oh god, he looked so beautiful. Even if there were dark shadows under his eyes, even if he wasn’t shaved, even if he lost some weight… And then Dean smelled it. Cas’ scent wasn’t nice like Emma’s, it was intoxicating. Dean wanted more, no he needed more.

“Cas!” he whispered.

“How dare you? You called a service! You are such a fucking stubborn asshole! I hate you! I hate you, Dean Winchester! I hate you so much!”

He crossed the room until he was standing right in front of Dean. Emma, the service Omega, was taking a step to the side, looking at them in surprise.

Dean heard Cas words but all he was able to do was looking at him, his wonderful pink lips, his strong hands that were grabbing his shoulders now, his ocean blue eyes which were telling him how hurt he was. Oh God, how he had missed those eyes. All Dean wanted to do was grabbing Cas by his collar and pull him closer, lick and suck his scent glands. He wanted to get rid of Cas ridiculous trench coat and undress the man until he was naked. He wanted to bend him over the bed and breed him and knot him and bite him and… fuck! He wanted him so bad, it hurt. And it was so hard to form words when all he wanted to do was to pull Cas closer and never let him go again. He wanted Cas to be his Omega.

“Mine!” was all that escaped his throat. Where did that come from? Dean didn’t know. But he didn’t care. All he cared about were Cas' close lips and his smell. Fuck he smelled so good.

Cas was looking at him with so much softness and love in his eyes. Tears were running down his cheeks.

“Yes I am yours, you fucking stupid stubborn idiot. I always was!”

“Mine!” Dean repeated and Cas crossed the space between them and smashed their lips together. Ahh… this felt so right. Touching Cas again, feeling his lips on his own, smelling him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to move on with this! I hope you like it! ^.^

„If you don’t want to watch our mating, I would suggest you should leave now. Please close the door behind you.”

Cas voice sounded friendly, but everyone could still feel that he was still annoyed by the presence of the Omega girl. Of course, it wasn't fair, because it wasn’t her fault. John Winchester was the one to blame.

Castiel's words seemed to release her from her state of shock. Hastily she left the room.

But even before she was out of the door  Cas began to undress. Dean no longer seemed to notice the presence of the woman at all. Hungry he looked at Cas with dark red eyes while the Omega took off the trench coat and loosened his tie. When Cas tried to undo the buttons on his shirt he heard an impatient growl.

Without warning, Dean ripped open Cas’ shirt with his hands. The buttons flung through the air but the Omega couldn't care less. Impatiently he fumbled with his fly. When he finally managed to push his pants and boxer briefs down, Dean also managed to take off his T-shirt and the pyjama pants.

Fuck! The view was breathtaking. Dean has always been well built but now with a knot that was about to form… Jesus fucking Christ!. Cas could have had all this for years if John Winchester hadn't messed with them. Dean moved a little bit away from Cas.

„Cas… if you want to leave… I’m not sure if I...your true mate… the lawyer…I can’t…”

“For fuck's sake, Dean. I met this fucking lawyer only for one time. Of course, he is not my true mate! Even you can’t be that stupid. YOU ARE MY TRUE MATE!”

Cas had enough once and for all. Even during his rut, Dean managed to push Cas away because he thought he was doing something good for him. This was insane!

Cas decided to put an end to this now. He manhandled  Dean to lie on his back and straddled his hips.

“You are mine, Dean Winchester! Mine! Forever! And if you ever dare to leave me again I will kill you. You hear me! Don’t ever do this again!” With these words, he bent his head down to Dean's neck licking over his scentglands and then bit down. Dean's whole body reared up under him and Cas felt Dean's release squirt against his butt cheeks.

 „Cas! Fuck! What…“ The Alpha growled surprised.

Satisfied, Cas licked the blood of Dean's wound. Maybe the Alpha would believe him now.

„You… you tied yourself to me…“

„Yes, I did. And if you don’t want me to leave you right now in the middle of your rut, I would suggest you bit me back, asshole!“

Dean looked at him in disbelief. When he recovered from his shock, he smashed their lips together. There was no tenderness in the kiss, it was pure lust.

He pushed Cas off and placed himself between Cas's thighs. Hungry, he kissed Cas's stomach and his hips down to his thighs. Cas held his breath as Dean's tongue purposefully wandered to his hole lapping away all the slick that was gushing out. The Omega gasped at the soft touch and bucked his hips.

 “Fuck, Cas, you taste like heaven. I never knew…”

“Dean, please…”

This was amazing but he needed more.

Dean seemed to sense his urges or he just needed the same, because he immediately started to prepare Cas with his finger.

“Fuck Dean!” the Omega cried and Dean added another finger.

Of course, Dean had touched him like this before but it was so different this time, so much more intense.

Cas whole body tensed.

“More, Dean I need more, please!” he begged.

He bucked his hips to draw in the fingers deeper.

Dean covered his lips again while he pushed in a third finger.

The kiss became more and more possessive and Cas had the feeling to go mad if Dean didn’t fuck him already.

“Dean, Alpha, please…I need… I want to present for you.” He mumbled when they pulled away to catch their breaths.

The helpless sound that escaped Dean’s throat was driving Cas’ omega instincts absolutely mad.

“Jesus, Cas!”

The Alpha was looking at him with heavy, half-lidded eyes full of desire.

The Omega pushed Dean away and got on his hands and knees.

“Please, Alpha… knot me!” And this was it for Dean. Even if he wanted to prepare Cas more properly, even if he didn’t want to rush their first time together as Alpha and Omega, there was no chance for him to hold back now. Cas saw it in his face when he licked his lips and lined up his rock hard cock. Then he pushed inside with one rush. There was no time for Cas to adjust because the Alpha moved immediately, but Cas loved it, loved the feeling of being filled by his Alpha, loved the way Dean barely was able to control himself.

He knew they wouldn’t last long.

“Knot me, Alpha knot me….please, Dean!”

“Fuck!” Dean growled when his thrusts became harder and faster. They were both panting very hard now.

Cas felt Deans knot swelling inside of him.

“Mine,” the Alpha growled. And then he bit Cas.

Cas was almost a little overwhelmed by the feelings that suddenly exploded inside him like a firework.  Extasy, relief and pure joy washed over him like a hurricane when he fell over the edge. He knew he was crying Dean’s name too loud, but he couldn’t care less. This was their mating, it was his Alpha who didn’t stop spurting inside of him.

It took them some time to get back from their heights. Dean managed to roll behind him so they were able to spoon.

“I missed you so much… Cas, I…” Castiel felt him shaking. Fuck! Was Dean crying?

“Shhht. I am here and I won’t leave you.” The Omega reassured him and kissed the tips of his fingers.

“This was all I ever wanted. I wanted to be your Alpha. I wanted to be everything for you…” Dean whispered

“Dean! Sometimes you are really an idiot. You always were everything to me. From the first moment on. Even if my biology wanted a fucking knot my soul knew you were the one and only for me. You are all I ever wanted.”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Cas. I…”

“Hey, it’s okay. This was the most terrifying time in my life but maybe if you hadn’t left me, we never would have known the truth. So if this was the price I had to pay to be your mate, then it was definitely worth it.”

“Cas, I love you. I love you so much” Dean whispered while he kissed Cas shoulders. And Cas knew it was the truth because he could feel it through their bond.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas snuggled deeper into Dean’s arms. “And I can’t believe you are mine now. My gorgeous beautiful Alpha!”

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Dean woke up to what it there was light outside. He had no idea what time it was, though. His cell phone was on the nightstand, but there was no chance to reach it without moving a little bit away from Cas. But he wouldn’t leave Cas’ embrace for all the tea in China! Besides, time wasn't important right now. He snuggled himself even closer to Cas and inhaled the irresistible scent of the Omega. They were mates now! Dean didn’t remember everything exactly but he remembered the fact that Cas was his. This was all he ever wanted. To be Cas mate. To be all the Omega needed and wanted.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in!” Dean said. He tried not to be too loud because Cas was still asleep.

Dr Crowley entered the room.

“Good morning Mr Winchester. How are you feeling?” He wanted to know.

“Fine. Great actually.” Dean replied still cuddled near his Omega.

“It’s a good thing he is sleeping now. The last two days have certainly been exhausting for him." The Doctor stated.

"Two days! My rut lasted for two whole days?" What the fuck?

The doctor nodded. "Yes, almost forty-eight hours. "

„But… are ruts supposed to last so long?“

„No, not usually. But your case is different. It was your first rut with your true mate after every hormone in your body was suppressed for years. So I think it’s quite normal for someone like you to have an extraordinary long first rut.” Dr Crowley explained.  
Wow! Still impressive. Two days in a rut. Poor Cas!  
  
"I don't remember everything exactly. Weird, I'm not hungry at all. Shouldn’t I be hungry after two days, Doc? "

„Oh. your mate was taking very good care of you both, believe me. You drank and ate enough, he even made you shower.”

Dean couldn't revive those memories, but he was sure Cas had taken good care of him.

"Mr Winchester, I'd like to run some more tests. I think your hormonal status will be fine, but of course, I want to make sure before I release you from the hospital.” Crowley announced.

"Okay," Dean nodded.

"Rovena will draw blood from you. As soon as I get the results, I'll let you know. Ah. . . and maybe you and your mate should get dressed. There are two policemen waiting to talk to you. I've been able to put them off for the last two days, but they're getting a little impatient. Oh, and your brother's waiting outside the door as well. "

After Dr Crowley left, Rovena came in to draw Dean's blood. As soon as she left, Sam entered the room. He was carrying a paper bag and two paper cups of coffee.

"Jesus Dean. I didn't know you two are still undressed. "

"Don't be silly, Sam. As you can see, Cas is still asleep. So nothing indecent happens here. " Dean explained.

"Are these Donuts in your bag?" The Alpha wanted to know.

"Yes, this is for you. I know how awful hospital coffee is. Think of it as a matting gift. " Sam grinned and handed the bag and the mugs to Dean.

"You are a saint! Thank you! I could use a good cup of coffee. Two cops want to interview me right now. I think it's about Dad. "

"Yes, I've seen them. They want to talk to me, too. I'll have to go to the police station later, though. So you see, as always, you have it better than I do. " Sam joked.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"But seriously. Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean looked at his brother.

"Yes, for the first time in my life I'm doing really well. I feel like I'm finally who I was meant to be, and I have Cas... Can you believe that we are true mates?"

"Of course I believe that. I've suspected it since I found out you were an Alpha. "

"But how Sam? I don't understand how it's possible. Cas was going into heat before I found out. Something must have triggered it. Most likely his true mate. . . "

"Cas said you had stomach flu. Maybe you . . . "

". . . puked the pills. Fuck! You are right. This has to be the reason. Dr Crowley said that one day or two without the suppressants would have been enough to trigger Cas’ heat. Jesus Christ, Sam, it was me. I triggered his heat. We are really…“

"Dean! Sometimes you’re really impossible. You can't seriously still doubt that you are true mates," Sam cried.

Dean beamed at him. „Maybe I did a little bit, but now I am sure we are.“

Sam left and Dean tried to wake up Cas. Like always it wasn’t easy. It was adorable how grumpy the Omega was at first, but the Coffee and the Donuts lightened up his mood immediately.

Then Cas got dressed. However, his shirt was completely unusable without the buttons. Dean didn't remember being the reason they were torn off.

„Wow, I really ruined your shirt huh? Sorry, Cas. You can take one of my spare t-shirts if you want.“ he suggested.

“You only wanted to see me in your clothes,” Cas replied.

“I love seeing you in my clothes,” Dean confessed.

“And I love wearing them.” Cas slipped into Dean’s grey AC/DC t-shirt and came back to the bed afterwards to kiss Dean.

„You know I don’t remember all the amazing things we did in the last two days,“ Dean said.

“That’s a shame. So I think we should repeat these things as soon as possible when we are at home!” Cas suggested while stealing another kiss from Dean.

At home! Yeah! Dean would finally go home again, to his old life, to the apartment he lived together with Cas, to his friends, maybe to his old job. Tears were burning in his eyes.

“I didn’t think I ever would call our apartment home again…”

Cas brushed away Dean’s tears with his dumb.

“Cas, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I missed you…” Dean said, his voice hoarse.

“Oh, I think I have an idea, Dean. And I love you too, my gorgeous beautiful stubborn Alpha!”

Cas captured his lips again but before the kiss could get too heated the two policemen came in to start their interview with Dean and Cas left.

Dean told the story again and one of the officers wrote everything down.

“Mr Winchester, I am sure there will be a trial and you will be the prime witness next to your brother.” One of the police officers informed him.

“Do you think my father is going to jail?” Dean asked.

“To be honest, I don’t think so. I believe he will be sent to a mental hospital. Of course, it will be a closed institution. I think your father went crazy after he lost his true mate. I have no other explanation for his actions. But I'm not a judge or a psychiatrist. Well, we'll see. "

Dean could only hope the policeman was right. He hated his father for what he had done to him, but he was sure that John was better off in a psychiatric ward.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Epilogue** _

 

_15 month later_

Thanksgiving Dinner with Ellen and Bobby was nice and peaceful. Like every year they ate together. Ellen and Jo had prepared the turkey and the potatoes and Cas was responsible for the cherry pie.   Simply because of his great ability to make the most amazing pies, Dean would have fallen in love with Cas if he hadn't already been so far gone with the man. It wasn't the first time John wasn't celebrating with them. John missed Mary even more at most of the family celebrations. Since Dean almost lost Cas, he could imagine how bad it had to be. He understood that it was possible to go mad over this pain. But that didn't mean he could forgive his father. There had been a trial and even in the courtroom, his father tried to persuade him to take the suppressants. John was shocked when he discovered the mating bite on Dean's neck. In the middle of the courtroom, he cried that Dean should leave immediately before it was too late and that he should never have allowed their friendship when they were kids. Dean was shocked at how bad things were with his father.

He had never noticed that John had really lost his mind. It also turned out that Dr Shurley hadn't known about the whole thing. He seemed very concerned and told Dean after the trial to tell him how relieved he was that the Alpha had not suffered any permanent damage. The outcome of the trial was similar to what the police officer had predicted. John Winchester was sent to a psychiatric facility. He also had to pay a sum of $200,000 as a compensation for pain and suffering. Dean didn’t care about the money. He wanted the trial to be over as fast as possible. It was good that Cas was by his side the whole time but it still was exhausting. He even couldn't imagine where his father would get such a sum. After the verdict was pronounced, Dean saw John and his lawyer start a heated discussion. He was therefore very surprised when his father accepted the verdict. But he was even more surprised by the fact that John's lawyer contacted him a short time after the trial and asked him to come to court to discuss the details of the money transfer. It turned out John did indeed own the two-hundred thousand Dollars. Mary’s parents saved them. Of course, Dean insisted on sharing the money with Sam. Because it was actually their legacy. If John wouldn’t spend the money, the brothers would inherit it after his death. There was no way Dean wanted to get all the money. Sam was having none of it at first. It was Cas who finally persuaded Sam to take the money. He convinced  Sam that Dean wouldn't take one cent if Sam didn't get his cut. Of course, the Beta knew Cas was right because he knew how stubborn his brother could be.

So Sam gave in eventually. That happened more than a year ago.

"Have you met Dad lately?" Dean wanted to know when he and Sam were alone in Ellen and Bobby's dining room. Everyone else was busy preparing dinner.

"Yes, about a week ago. "

"How is he?"

"Not bad. He's still trying to convince everyone that his son should take the suppressants, though. He almost freaked out when I told him that you and Cas bought a house with the settlement money. "

Dean just shook his head. 

"We didn't just buy it with the money from Dad. Cas also had some savings. How will Dad react when he finds out we're getting married?" said Dean.

"Getting married? Oh my God, when?" Sam asked excitedly.

Dean blushed.

"…spring. I asked Cas last weekend and he said yes. Can you believe it?"

"Dean! What kind of question is that? You've been through so much together, you're true mates, he wears your mating bite and you wear his. Why the hell wouldn't he want to marry you?" Sam could only wonder.

"I know, but sometimes it still seems like a miracle that Cas wants to be with me. "

"Aww, Dean! That's almost cute. " The Beta teased him.

Dean punched Sam's upper arm!

"Idiot! I'm certainly not cute," he cried. 

"Who's cute?" Ellen asked when she entered the dining room holding the turkey in her hands. Bobby followed her with the bowls full of potatoes. Cas and Jo were carrying the beer and the pie.

"Dean and Cas are getting married!" Sam rejoiced.

"Oh, my God!" Ellen screamed, "We have to celebrate. Jo, get the champagne out of the fridge, please!"

Dean felt his cheeks heat up even more. He hated being the centre of attention, especially in emotional matters. But one look at Cas calmed him down.

The Omega beamed at him with so much warmth in his eyes. Dean had to muster all his willpower not to push his mate against the wall and kiss him until they both had to gasp for air.

“Wow, at first the house now a marriage. You are getting serious huh?” Jo stated with a smirk.

“Jo, they are mated for over a year now. Of course, they are serious!” Ellen said.

“I know Mum, I was joking. I am just wondering why they have to get married when they are already mated.”

“I… I think I wanted to … I just wanted to take every opportunity to commit myself to Cas…” Dean mumbled embarrassed. Was it possible to blush even deeper? Jesus Christ this was so out of his comfort zone. 

“Aww!” Ellen, Jo and Sam said with a delighted smile on their faces.

Bobby was the one who saved him.

He cleared his throat and sat down.

“Congratulations boys! Can we cut the sentimental stuff now? The food is getting cold and I'm hungry!“ He stated.

They all had to laugh. Happily, they sat down at the table and started their Thanksgiving dinner. One of hopefully many more.  
  


***The End***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting. This means the world to me <3 <3 <3


End file.
